


the looney bin

by jesuswchrist



Series: to love and to lost [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Car Accidents, F/F, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuswchrist/pseuds/jesuswchrist
Summary: sequel to my "hit" book, to love and to lost.this one's about shayne meeting other hospital dwellers.not on as much crack.





	1. Ms. PacMan

its been 3 weeks. shayne is still stuck in the hospital recovering, although he was aloud to move around the hospital now.

Today, he went to the patient rec room for the first time.

He opened the door to see a little girl laying on the couch, a boy looking out the window at the highway along with a girl next to him, and another girl playing an arcade game. The girl playing the game let out a frustrated sigh, and speedwalked over to the door, slightly limping, when she ran head first into Shayne.

”oh my god! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going!” She said, profusely apologizing. Shayne let out a small chuckle. 

“It’s all good! Though, you might have a concussion!” Shayne joked, making the girl laugh a bit.

”I like you, kid. My name’s Kimmy. Kimmy Jimenez.” She quipped, pitting her hand forth.

”Pleasure to meet you. Shayne Topp.” He affirmed, shaking her hand.

”so,” Kimmy started. “Whaddaya in for?”

”crack overdose-fueled coma.” shayne stated. “And you?”

”car crash. drunk driver tboned my pickup with my girlfriend driving. My leg and arm were broken, but my girlfriend was pinned under the dash and she had to be amputated.” Kimmy said, quite gingerly. Shayne then took notice of Kimmy’s lower right arm in a cast, and her left foot in a boot.

”that’s awful! where’s your girlfriend? Is she still recovering?” Shayne asked. Kimmy shrugged and said her girlfriend was in the Physical Therapy room learning to walk again. 

“Well I have to go get lunch, see ya ‘round Shay-man!” Kimmy beamed, practically skipping out the room.

”well she’s quite chipper today.” A boy scoffed as he walked into the room.

”who the hell are you?” The boy barked. 


	2. Cantankerous

”who the hell are you?” The boy barked. 

"better question who are you?" shayne yelped back. the boy scoffed and let out a small 'fine'.

"name's noah grossman, and i know what your gonna ask. i'm here 'cause i was pretty much brutally murdered. got stabbed 13 times a while back and recently got stabbed 8 more times so im back here. also got shot a couple times but still survived. weird thing is that i know how to play piano now." the boy detailed.

"oh wow. that's... cool i guess?" shayne, stated, not really knowing how to reply. "so were you declared dead or something?"

"yeah for 48 hours." noah started. "then i left here a couple days or weeks later or whatever. then i got stabbed again, then i got shot and now i have shrapnel in head. not to mention i had a brain tumor. that guy doesn't like to leave. so i've kinda just lived here for like 3 years?" 

"oh wow"

"not to mention ptsd. that guy sucks i wish he'd move out!" noah snickered. shayne felt too awkward to laugh. "oh liven up!" noah said. he noticed the little girl on the couch playing on a tablet, and his eyes lit up.

"livi! what are you doing here?" noah asked as he ran over to sit down next to her.


End file.
